The Summon of Vaati
by xxMandMxx
Summary: about kids from a normal school in a normal town but they come
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What Oh

It was just a normal day at Main Street until the evil people Sai, Link, and...

Melanie and Tessa were going to math but then a scream was herd so Melanie and Tessa ran to where they had thought they herd a scream they were just about too late.

"Help,"someone screamed!!

"Where are you,"Tessa screamed

"I'm in...the...,"Taylor said.

"In where,"Melanie demanded.

" The janitor's closet," Taylor yelled.

"Okay,"Melanie said.

So Melanie and Tessa where off to find Taylor they went and got Payton and Andrew. They started down the main hall and traps started going off. "What the Fuck,"Melanie screamed.

Payton,"What the Fuck'in God". "They must not want use their",Melanie said to Tessa.

"Yeah, but who would this,"said Tessa.

"Andrew, do you think Taylor is going to be okay,"said Payton.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"said Taylor.

We all rushed their and Taylor was dead...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

OMG

"Taylor,"Payton said. "OMG," Dan Rinker whispered.

"Theirs Taylor, Payton,"Mr. Rinker

"Taylor is dead,"Andrew sarcastically said. "AHHHHHHHHHH,"Payton scearmed.

Someone has hanged Taylor R.. It was a shocking thing.

Melanie and Tessa were wandering the school when the power went out. "Ah Shit," Dr. Chastain. But a of a sudden bam.

"Art is a Bang,"said some person.

"Who is that,"Tessa screamed.

" I...I ... think,"said Melanie. "It's Deidara,"Melanie squealed.

All the fan girls Screamed, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMGGGG!"

Sai and Link walked down the hall way and bam they took us away to some place in the school a tower thing. Ringo Starr walked in the room. He got captured by the germans.

"Wo liegt das Badezimmer,"Glued spoke.

"Excuse Me,"Tessa said

" I am Glued," Glued said.

"Hi Ya,"Saske said. We were knocked out cold...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

UHHH..HH

Tessa and Melanie where in the tower and they were knockout. Saske was in the cafeteria when a crack of thunder and crack of lighting. Melanie and Tessa woke up. "Melanie, where Brianna and Cody,"Tessa whispered.

"I don't know but I think where in a tower I think were in Band,"Melanie whispered.

" Aw SSHIT,"Melanie said.

" Melanie don't curse in this building," Mr. Morehead said.

"Okay Dude," Mel said.

Tessa and Melanie where looking for Sara and Nicole when "Art is a Bang" was herd with weird things were standing in the distance.

"OH My God,"Melanie said.

fangirl squeal "It's Sasori and Deidara", Melanie screamed.

Sara was about to get killed by Sai but then Bam he chopped off her head.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD," Taylor screamed. (Sara's boyfriend)

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,"he screamed...

Sara's best friend Alex is about to move to spain so.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"Alex screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Summon of Yin Vaati

Chapter Four

Meep's Fun

Meep was singing when "AHHHH" was herd, a scream of fear and weirdness.

Then Meep was running down the hall to run into Austin T. Yep he was trying to flirt with her.

Meep finally found Tessa and Melanie.

"Thank You"Melanie and Tessa said.

Dallas Graham came and told use to run because the weird people where coming for use.

"OKAY,"Meep bellowed. Everyone started to scream because they where coming. The Beatles started to play Helter Selter. Scary song I know

Link was coming up the hall where we were but we had no clue who or what it was.

The door flew open and everyone screamed,"What The Fuck".

"What the fuckin' hell was that,"Melanie screamed.

Calm down Melanie I need you help... Link spoke calmly...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

OMG, It's Link and Ringo

Link... is in Ms. Steigers room along with Dallas, Meep, Tessa, and Melanie

The Katy, and Nicole walked in and screamed then they turned on the lights and the mystery person was reviled it was... Link!! Link was with someone named Ringo Starr.

"OMG," Tessa texts Melanie.

"Why did you text me when I am right next to you," Melanie whispered.

" It was in the script ," Tessa explained.

Tessa was surprised that it was Ringo Starr in person.

"Where is Melanie-san,"Link Ordered.

" UHHHHH I a...m.. Right here dude,"Melanie whispered.

"Good I need you to.." Link's voice trailed off.

A sword just dropped, the meany bo beany Sai was write behind Meep and Leep.

" Let them go you little Fck'in Bstered,"Melanie snapped.

"_Slice"_

a sound so loud that Everyone thought it was meep and leep that was gone but it was Nicole...

"NO,"Katy screamed.

Sai said, Listen up Melanie and Tessa if you want Meep with her boyfriend to live.

" Okay," Melanie said.

But indeed Sai would do it.

"Fine dude," Melanie said with grief.

"Ok give me the names of your crushes," Sai snapped

" Mine is Akatsunna No Sasori," Melanie whispered. " Mine is umm Deidara," Tessa said.

" Lets go," Sai said.

Then Ringo came to free us but no sai has indeed caught him.

" Let him go you you ,"Melanie said.

" Why," Sai asked.

" Because he did nothing to you," Melanie said.

Dr. Chastain walked up and asked what we where doing and we answered.

" Come with me,"said Sai

" Sure," Tessa and I said...


	6. Chapter 6

The Summon of Yan Vaadti

Chapter Six

Crap

Sai took Melanie and Tessa to the tower at Main Street. He locked them in with little supply of water and food. (Talk about neglect)

"Help," Melanie screamed.

"OMG, where..where are we, "Tessa whispered?

"I have known clues, "Melanie answered.

"_Who dare talk in my tower, "Mrs. Lombard bellowed?_

"We are in hell again,"Melanie whispered.

"Unuh," Tessa said. "Yes yes we are".

"Run Run away!!!!," Tessa yelled.

"What the Fuck," Melanie said.

"It's Mrs. Lombard,"Tessa said.

"Okay what should we do,"Melanie whispered.

"We have to get out of here,"said Tessa.

Afterwards Mrs. Lombard was grading a paper on talking. Tessa and Melanie where plotting to get out of that place.

"We have to get out of here, Tessa,"Melanie wrote.

"Yeah I know,"Tessa wrote.

"Okay lets plan,"Melanie wrote.

They texted Tobi to come and come in the classroom and bellow " Tobi is a good boy". Tobi has to do that over and over again.

He came but Mrs. Lombard was in the little devils room. So Tobi went to the boys room.

While Mrs. Lombard was the bathroom, Taame (Haley) walked in late to class. "Haley where have you been,"Tessa asked.

"My brother was being slow and made me late,"Haley replied.

Mrs. Lombard came back in and asked who we where.

"I'm I'm Mae-san,"Melanie said.

"I'm I'm Natsu-san,"Tessa said.

"I'm I'm Taame,"Haley said.

"You weren't here a second ago where you?,"Mrs. L said.

"Si, I was here,"Haley said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY,"Mrs. L said.

"Sexo is a extrano cosa,"Haley said.

"Si,"Melanie said.

"Why are you speaking spanish,"Natsu said.

"This is how you say WTF,"Mae said.

"Que el Fucktido,"Taame spoke.

Tobi ran in screaming...

Tobi is a good boy!!!!

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The Summon of Yin Vaadti

Chapter Seven

Tobi's Happy Day

Mrs. Lombard was about to tell use how disgusting little bitches we are.

"Tobi,"Melanie screamed.

"Thank God you're here,"Tessa said.

"I was looking for Brianna," Tobi said.

"I'm the worlds best backwards driver," someone said.

"Melanie who said that,"Tessa said.

"Omg!!, it's Toe Mater from from cars the movie,"Melanie said.

"Yey Yey,"Tobi squealed.

"Mater.. Mater,"Melanie said.

"Yeah best buddy,"Mater said.

"We need to fins Cody and Brianna, Mater,"Melanie and Tessa said.

"Okie Dokie,"Mater said.

"Lets Go,"Tobi said.


	8. Chapter 8

We are running to Bree and Cody but we are searching all through the Junior High, I turn around to see that Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara left us. "Whaaaaaa?," Tessa said. "I Know, Jackasses, but now we must search the school for anyone else before we look somewhere else for Bree and Cody," I replied. We searched. We finally found someone at the end of the second floor hallway. There was a blonde haired, blue eyed, beautiful young lady there. "Hi There, I'm Melanie and I need you to come with us," I whispered. "I'm Tessa, we have to get out of here," Tessa replied. "O..k..," she replied. "What's your name," we ask. "Maya. Maya Coleman," she whimpered. "It's very nice to meet you," I said. "Same," Tessa replied. "you guys get out, I am gunna make sure there's no one else here," I told them. "Okay Mel," Tessa replied. "Come on Maya," Tessa said. I find a staircase that leads to the basement of the school. I heard a noise that sounded like a piano. It was beautiful, peaceful, calming noise. I see a man over by the piano. . "Um, Hello..," I stutter. He turns and glares. "Why are you here," he snapped. "The building is being taken over and we have to get out of here," I replied walking closer to the masked man. "Really, my school being taken over, I THINK NOT," he snapped. " I know I know, but it's too late we have to NOW," I screamed. " I'm Melanie by the way," I said reaching for his hand. "I'm Erik, you can call me The Phantom," he said calmer than before. "Erik, that's a pretty name," I spoke gently. "Hm, I guess I never thought about it," The Phantom replied. "Really? Wow. When you were playing earlier it sounded beautiful," I whispered. "Thanks, I have always had a thing for music," The Phantom replied. "I love music; I play the clarinet in band. I'm not very good though," I whispered. "Oh No, the door way is blocked," he pointed to the doorway. "Aw, Shit," I screamed. I ran to the window and started screaming "TEESSSA, CAN YOU HEAR ME, I FOUND THE PHANTOM IN THE BASEMENT AND THE DOORWAY HAS BEEN LOCKED AND ALL THE WINDOWS ARE TO SMALL TO SQEEZE THROUGH," I bellowed. "Melanie, calm down I cut a hole behind the bench," tessa whispered. "oh thank god," I whispered. "Here, you go first phantom," I said while keeping watch for any of THEM… "Okay Mel," he said. I thought: wow, I found someone!! Yayayayy! I am happy that I saved this boy's life. I am so proud. And plus he loves music like mee! He played beautifully. "Come On Melanie!!," Maya said. "Coming," I replied. I crawled out of the hole to run into Sai… "What the hell, why are you here," I said. "I want to help you and you and you and you," Sai replied. "why would you want to help us," I said. "because, they have already killed cody," sai replied. " what!, my god where's bree! We have to get to her!!!, I scream while I grabbed his shirt almost ripping it.. Erik grabbed my shoulder. And said, " Melanie, let him go." "Fine, but he is a jackass," I whispered. " she's at the high school, but it's a trap," he said. "thanks sai," tessa said. So we were of to the high school, to save are best friend. . .


	9. Chapter 9

As we are walking I notice that... "My god," I spoke to myself, but phantom here's it. "What's wrong Melanie," he asks. "Meep. . ." I stutter, about to cry. "Who," phantom asks turning to Tessa. "Meep, is or was Melanie's best friend, her pet," Tessa replied. I started running toward the door. "MEEEP MEEPP, I'M COMINGGG," I screamed. Erik grabs me. "Melanie, you can't back in there," Erik spoke calmly. "BUT BUT BUT MEEEP," I screamed. "I know I know," he replied. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK," I screamed and started to cry. "Mel, we can't go back, because we looked everywhere and there was no one," Maya said. "BUT *whimpers* MEEP IS TINY SHE COULD HIDE ANYYWHERE!!!," I screamed. Then Erik grabbed me and held me while I cried. "Come Guys, we have a long journey ahead of us," Tessa and Maya said. "Melanie," Erik said. "Yes," I replied while wiping away the tears. "Are you ready," he asked. "Yes, let's go save bree," I said with pride!

"So, Erik we don't know much about you can we ask you some questions," Maya asked. "Sure, go ahead," he replied. "Well... Why were you living under the school," Maya asked. "Well, in the pass everyone I have ever met thought I was a monster," Erik replied. "And everyone thought I was a murderer." "Whaaaa? You a murderer noooo! Ur too nice!," I said. "Well I have killed people, by accident," he voice trailed off. "Oh, Erik," Tessa said. "Its okay man, we don't care," I replied. "Really? You don't mind," Erik asked. "Noo, you are really nice, and smart," Maya said. "Thanks, you guys are nice too, for letting me travel with you," Erik replied. "You're Welcome, we really like you!, I said. "Ha-ha, I like you guys too," Erik replied. "Umm, Melanie why is there a man over there pointing at you," Maya asked. Maya pointed to a man in a suit with sunglasses on. "Umm, I don't know," I said reaching for Erik's hand. "Who are you?" Tessa screamed. Maya was hiding behind me and Erik waiting to see what happened. The man pointed to me. I stepped forward. Erik stepped with me. "Guys I don't think he is a good guy," I whispered. "Yeah, he looks like he wants to kill you," Erik whispered back. "Tessa, come here," I whispered. "Maya, you make sure he doesn't come any closer." "Okay, Melanie," Maya replied. "Okay I have this gun," I said pulling it out of my pocket holster. "Woah!!, Melanie It's a nice one," Tessa whispered. Erik looked shocked that I have a gun. "Mel...why do you have a gun," Erik asked. "Well, I had this feeling this morning that I was going to need it," I replied. "Hm, that's cool Melanie," Erik replied. "Yeah I guess so you guys at normal, we are going to try to move closer," I whispered. "Okay," Tessa and Erik replied. We all moved closer to the man. I thought: dude, there may be a man who wants me dead and I moving closer to him. WHOA WHOA WHO'S TOUCHING ME.? I looked down. Oh silly me Erik is holding my hand. I hope everything goes okay after this. I hope we find bree I hope she doesn't DIE, before we get there. God please let her live. PLEASE PLEASE. I have already lost Cody and Meep. Oh god I'm crying again. Erik touched my shoulder. "Melanie, are you okay?" Erik asked. "I'm fine," I replied. "You better be," he replied smiling. I couldn't help but to smile. "Melanie, he's gone," Maya stuttered. "Oh God, he's gone," I stopped and let go of Erik's hand, but he grabbed it again but he held it tighter. "We have to find him," Tessa said.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so we are walking looking for the man that was in the suit. That looked like he wanted to kill me. Who the hell would want to kill me? I am very like able! Although my bad side isn't at all. No one likes the bad side. Stay on my good side and your good. It's me, Tessa, Maya, and Erik. Maya is amazing I love her to death. Although I just met her I feel like I have known her forever. She is much like me she loves to beat people up. Which is pretty cool, I have always liked her. Even though I just met her. She has short blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, she is very tall. She kinda dresses like a boy, but it is awesome. I think we are gunna be best friends forever and ever.

"Look over there, Melanie," Maya said. "Where," I shouted. Maya pointed to a man sitting by a tree, it looks like he is waiting for someone or something. I let go of Erik's hand and walked over to the man gripping my gun. "Um, Hello…?" I said. He turned to me, and his face was covered in mud and gross things. "Uhh. H. . h. Hi..?" he stuttered. "Who are you, "I asked backing away toward Erik. "I'm Howard," he replied. "Hello Howard," I said, losing my grip on the gun. "Who are you waiting for," Erik stepped in and asked. "I'm waiting to die, theirs know one for miles," Howard said. "Oh, here's a water bottle, hopefully it will all be over soon," Maya said handing Howard a bottle. "It was nice meeting you, Howard!" I said. "Byeeeee!!!" I screamed. "I don't think that was the guy how looked like he wanted to kill you," Tessa said. "Yeah, I don't think so either," Erik said reaching for my hand once more. I pulled away. "Guys, we have to keep moving," I said. "Yeah, we have to get to Bree," Maya said.

We kept on walking and I had a lot of time to think about Erik… well what does he think of me? I think he is great and uber uber nice! And he likes music A LOT like me. What are all these feelings going through me? I have never felt this way. Does he feel the same way about me? I wish I knew. It would help me a lot because I like him. And we might die later so what do I do? He keeps trying to hold my hand. But I have been scared lately. He has been there for me. I am glad that he has. I couldn't have left Meep but he helped me let her go. Which is good. I have always felt that someone had been watching me. Maybe it was him, I feel like I have met him before. I couldn't have thought. I couldn't. Maybe I have which is amazing. But I don't know. . What if I never see him after this, god that would suck. I hope he doesn't disappear randomly. Because I would be sad. OH GOD SOMETHING TOUCHING ME AGAIN. Oh it's just Erik, he should warn me before hand. I spaz too much, so I freak out if anything happens.

"Melanie, you okay," Maya asked. "I'm okay," I replied. "Why do you ask," I asked. "You haven't said anything for a while," Maya replied. "Oh, sorry I was trying to sort out my thoughts," I replied. "What kinda thoughts," she asked. "I rather not say," I replied, winking to Maya. She winked back. Maya pulled me aside from the others. "Melanie, I think we are gunna be good friends, I couldn't wait any longer to tell you," Maya whispered. "Aw, thanks I think we are gunna be great friends too," I replied. "Uh, Melanie," Tessa stuttered. "Yes, Tessa," I replied. Tessa pointed to a body that was at the end of the sidewalk. I started running towards the lifeless body of Matthew Schimmer. "Tessa, I don't know who this is," I said. "I don't either, Maya do you know?" I asked. "Oh god, this is Matt Schimmer, he was my friend," she said about to cry. I stood over by her and knelt down beside her, grabbing her hand. "Oh, Maya," I said with a calm gentle voice almost welcoming to a hug. "Melanie, he was one of the first friends I made when I moved to Nixa," Maya stuttered. "Oh, Maya," I said grabbing her hand. "Melanie, Your are good friend," Maya said smiling. "You're a good friend too," I replied. I gave her a hug. "Melanie, Maya we have to keep going there's a long way to go," Erik said while helping us up. "I know, Maya we have to go," I said gently. "Yes, I know," Maya replied. It took us a while to get Maya away from the rotting body. "Maya, come we can stop along the way," I said. "Only if you need to," Erik added. "Yes, we love you Maya, we want to help," Tessa said. "Aw, you guys are the best," Maya said. We all nodded.

I went back to my thoughts; Poor Maya, I wonder how she feels. I would feel terrible if one of my friends died. I would feel like a mess, and I wouldn't want to see anyone or doing anything. I would curl up in a ball and cry and cry. Oh well, hopefully we can get to Bree in time... I think they are just keeping her as bait for me and Tessa. I know that's what they're doing. They want me and Tessa dead. They? Who are they? I wish I knew I guess I should figure that out. I'm not for sure, but I have to know thought. Sai wasn't much help either. "YOU HAVE TO GET TO THE HIGH SCHOOL" tch. That doesn't help at all! I know that's where we were going either that or the junior high, but why would they be that close to each other? That's lame. Why would Sai want to help us? He wasn't trying when he was tying us to chairs. I think he is a double agent. But why would he be a double agent, but Sai is a cross dresser I don't think he could be a double agent too. I know I couldn't. Well Erik was good with Maya. I think I can trust him more; he has been there for all of us. I am so glad that I saved him. For a 14 year old, he is great, so compassionate, and man is he buff. His shirt and maybe it will get wet! Bad bad thoughts. Pervy thoughts go away. I don't want you. That would be cool though. So cool. Hey, what the hell is that over there? I should say something.

"Hey, Guys look over there," I yelled. "What," Erik said. "Oh god it was the man in the black suit . . .," I stuttered while grabbing Erik's hand. I got behind Erik, I didn't want to look like a coward but what was I to do I was scared he was the second most person I trusted out of everyone. "Melanie, it will be okay, let's just keep walking," Erik calmly said. "Okay," I said. I then grabbed hold of my gun, Erik somehow got me to let go of it... No one has ever been able to do that, but Bree. We passed the man, but we heard a "THUD." I turned around to see another body that most likely fell out of the sky. I walked over to the body. "Guys, she's still alive," I said. "Erik, help me with this," I said strongly. .


	11. Chapter 11

I walked over to the body of a young girl, about my age. She had beautiful brunette hair, she was about my height, she was very thin. Around her neck there was her I.D. It read "Makayla Tuning Inman Middle School" It looked like she was a very artist person. "Hello, Makayla can you hear me?" I yelled. "Blink Twice if you can hear me?" I yelled. She blinked twice. "Can you talk to me," I asked. She nodded. "First, try to tell me what happened," I asked. "Well, Well," she stuttered. "It's okay, I want to help you," I said strongly. She nodded once more. "Maya hand me a water bottle," I yelled. I lifted Makayla's head and gave her some water. "I I was on my way to the high school when when a cloud sucked me up and dropped me here," she stuttered. "Oh god, I think it was "them"," I said turning to Erik. "Yeah, I think so too," Erik replied. "Who, Who, are you?" she asked. "I'm Melanie, This is Erik, Tessa and Maya," I said. "We are trying to save our friend, Bree" I said. "Brianna Falter?" she asked. "Yes, do you know her," I asked. "Yeah, we sat by each other on the bus in 5th grade," she replied. "Oh, well you can help us, if you would like," I said smiling. "I think I will come with you," she exclaimed. "haha, we are glad that you can come," I said laughing. Erik helped me get up and held my hand some more. It made me happy to be here on this journey.

My thoughts are all over the place. With meeting Makayla and the whole Erik thingy. I think I am falling for him. How can I do that! My life might be over with soon. We better all survive this, god we better. I am falling in love with him. I have never felt this way before. What is happening to me! I liked it were I didn't have all these emotions. They are going to destroy my life, or maybe it will save my life? I don't know. I hope so. I smiled.

"Melanie, why are you smiling?," Erik asked. "Oh, I had a good thought," I replied. He laughed. "Makayla how are you doing," I asked. "I'm okay, Tessa is helping me," she replied. "Yes, Tessa loves to help people isn't that right, Tessa?" I asked. "Well no, I like to help my friends," Tessa said. "Not like some random hobo," Tessa added. "I don't think there is any "random hobos" around here," I said. "I think we are the only ones for miles," I added. "Erik, why do you wear a mask?, if you don't mind me asking," Makayla asked. "I like masks, and because of my face," he trailed off. I jumped in, "You don't have to talk about it," I said smiling. "Yeah," Tessa and Maya said. "Thanks Guys," Erik said. I laughed. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I said. "We want you to be comfortable with us, and you can tell us all of your deep dark secrets," I added. "Well, maybe not all of them," I added. I laughed. He started laughing. "Oh guys, you are the best," he said reaching for my hand. I let him grab hold of it. I don't know why I did. I just did maybe it was my emotions take over my body. If I did I had to get them under control, before I do something I will regret. Something bad might happen.

My thoughts are all over the place. With letting Erik grab my hand and just talking to him mad me giggle. I didn't want to giggle in front of him; he might think I was crazy or something. Well I am crazy I won't deny it. I never would, never ever. I think he knows I am a little crazy, but in a good way. Don't get me wrong, I am not crazy like my aunt is. SHE IS NUTS, she thinks her son is allergic to eggs? But first it was strawberries, milk, carrots and CHICKEN. SHE HAD HIM TESTED. AN ALLERGY TEST WHEN THEY STICK YOU A BUNCH WITH NEEDLES. I HAVE NEVER HAD IT DONE, BUT IT SUCKS. SUCKS SUCKS SUCKS. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY UNCLE WOULD LET HER DO THAT. Sorry had a mental break down there. Hey!, I am still holding Erik's hand! I giggled. But Erik didn't ask why I was giggling this time. I bet he knows I'm thinking about him. I hope not. God, I hope he can't read minds. What if he can? That would be so cool. I would just ask him to tell me what I am thinking. I giggled again. I think I giggle too much, way too much. I love to giggle though. It's my forte. Forte, that is a different word to use. I just noticed Erik did say he was "The Phantom of the Opera" maybe it was based on him! That would be so amazing, and sad. BUT AMAZING. Sorry again, fan girl moment. I squealed.

"Melanie, you are squealing," Tessa said tapping my shoulder. "I am?" I asked. "Yeah," Maya said. "Whoops, sorry," I said. "I was having a fan girl moment," I added. "For Sasori?" Tessa asked. "Sasori," Erik asked looking sad. "No," I snapped. "I hate him now, he left us," I said. "Oh wow, is that why you came looking for other people," Erik asked. "No, I went looking because the building was being took over and anyone in it would die, so yeah," Tessa said. "Melanie, that means you saved me," Erik said softly. "I guess I did," I said. "I deserved to die," Erik said "No you don't," I snapped. "Why, I have killed people," he said. I rolled my eyes. "So what, you don't deserve to die, you are a very nice, sweet, caring…," I trailed off. "Melanie?" he asked. I looked over at him. "Sorry, I lost my train of thought," I stuttered. "Mel, it sounded like you were going to say something like "hot"," Maya giggled. I glared. "Tch, I wasn't gunna say that," I said sarcastically. Erik giggled. I blushed. "I hate you, Maya," I whispered. "I hate you too, Melanie," Maya replied.

My thoughts were all over the place, with Maya's comment. . I am for sure that I like like like like him though. Ha ha. I am glad. He is so nice and sweet and no one has ever cared about me like this. Well I am only 13 but still. I grinned. I looked over to Erik and saw that he was looking at me and then he turned away. The part of his face I could see was red. That made me blush. I think Tessa thinks I am weirdo face. Ha. Well I think she is jealous of my excellent smile. No I'm just kidding (just in case Erik can read minds) I wish I didn't have to put him through this. I wish I didn't. I wish I wish. I wish I didn't have to I don't want him to see my "OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU" style. The side of me isn't pleasant. NOT AT ALL. Well maybe he will like me back, or does like me back. I wish I knew. But I am too chicken to ask. I wish I was chicken I was afraid of rejection, I always had been. I don't know why I just have been. Plus, I am not your "politest" person. I burp, fart, cough, sneeze, and a whole lot of other stuff. Well, I have always been like this; I have never been polite really. Never, I was the grossest person when I was a kid. Always playing in the mud and dirt, and you don't need to know the rest… you really don't really believe me. Anyway I couldn't ask him out, I am on a mission to save my best friend not hook up with someone. It would be nice though. I would LIKE to hook up with someone. Mostly Erik, but I just met him I don't think that is right. Yeah not right at all. I giggled, then Erik giggled then we all started laughing for no reason.

I started to wonder when we were gunna get to the high school. I was going to ask, but no one would probably answer. Well, no one would know when we were gunna get there; we really didn't know where the high school was. We have never been there, only once in fourth grade to see a stupid play, it was lame. It was like the "Music Man" or something. IT WAS LAME. REALLY REALLY LAME. Any who, I started to get closer the Erik just to see his reaction. Of course he didn't do anything. I think he likes it. I giggled again.

"Okay, Melanie why do you keep giggling," Makayla asked. "I'm not sure, I just felt like giggling, I guess," I replied. Erik started laughing and laughing. I thought; I think he can read minds! "Melanie, do you know where the high school is," Maya asked. "Nope, never been there," I replied. "Well that's not good," Maya said. "Yeah, Erik do you know," I asked. "No, I have only been in main street, but it think it is around here somewhere," Erik said strongly. "I don't think, it is around here all I see is a Post Office, which I am for sure isn't the high school," I said. "Yeah I think your right," Erik replied. I smiled, and then he smiled, then everyone starting smiling. "I love you guys," I said. "We love you too, Melanie," Tessa said. "Aw, guys you are the best," I said. I walked over to Tessa and gave her a hug, and then Makayla, then Maya, then Erik but I gave him a BIG hug. I smiled, he smiled. We all smiled. Suddenly, "MELANIE MELANIE THE...THE... THE… GUY OVER THERE IS POINTING GUN A GUN AT US," Tessa screamed. The man shot the gun I shoved everyone out of the way and luckily the bullet missed me, but it hit some random kid, whom looked like he wasn't very old. *sigh* I wish I could have stop but Erik grabbed my hand and Tessa's and I grabbed Maya's and Tessa grabbed Makayla's. He was running so fast. I could barely keep up. It was like running at the speed of light, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. I thought I was going to die but we finally stopped running and I pasted out. . .


End file.
